


i want to touch them

by isadorator



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Ears, Ear Tweaks, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, SERIOUSLY WHY IS NO ONE DOING THIS????, Speculation, i feel old no one is going to get my blatant and incredibly apt inuyasha reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadorator/pseuds/isadorator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s never <i>really</i> the time for dark-haired schoolgirls to touch strange, sleeping boys’ not-human ears, but… they <i>gotta</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to touch them

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't post fic under 1k on AO3 (those, I leave on my writing tumblr)... but I read [a good meta](http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/post/147015083382/wait-i-didnt-know-you-didnt-like-marichat-i) the other day about the fandom's current take on Marichat. I heartily agree that there needs to be more platonic Marichat (or at least more slowburn friends to lovers) so I decided to throw my own out here.
> 
> But mostly, I want more [ear](http://mangafox.me/manga/inuyasha/v01/c001/23.html) [tweaks](http://mangafox.me/manga/inuyasha/v01/c001/24.html). There's a mystifying lack of them. Chin scritches and belt tail shenanigans, toe beans and marking, _but no ear tweaks_. I am genuinely appalled.

It was around the fourth time Chat Noir had fallen asleep on her bed that Marinette realized that this had become a Thing. 

What _this_ was, Marinette still wasn't entirely sure. It consisted of Chat randomly showing up on her balcony while she was trying to study, them talking and goofing off together (and, yes, sometimes Chat passed out), before he eventually left. Back to being whoever he was when he wasn't magically transformed into an overgrown kitty.

That was another thing. Marinette kept finding herself wondering who Chat Noir was behind the mask. If his laughing cat's eyes really were green, why he practically inhaled any snacks she brought up to share, what was going through his head when he looked thrilled ( _thrilled!_ ) when Marinette finally dropped her starstruck fangirl act to tell him off instead.

She looked down at her sketchbook, where she'd absently drawn Chat as she thought. A flicker of annoyance ran through her before she sighed and closed it.

Whatever _this_ was, one thing was clear: somehow, Marinette had become friends with Chat Noir on _both_ sides of her mask.

Crawling over her covers ( _carefully_ , so Chat wouldn't wake up), she put her sketchbook on one of the shelves above her bed and then lay down beside him. With the two of them and Chat's gangly limbs, it was a bit of a tight fit. Still, they'd managed before.

Marinette moved so she was on her side, her bent arm steadying her as one hand propped up her head. She took this quiet moment to watch Chat nap.

He was sleeping on his front near the wall, head turned in her direction and pillowed by his arms. Marinette marvelled at how _thorough_ their transformations were, that the masks they wore went so far as to cover the skin on the back of their eyelids. His long eyelashes curled over the leather-like material of his costume. Chat breathed slowly, easily, far more relaxed than she'd ever seen him, even as Ladybug.

A lock of his golden hair had fallen into his face. Mari pushed it back without thinking, pausing when his cat ears twitched.

His cat ears.

Even when Chat was sleeping, they still stood straight up from his head. They were thin and curved, with two silver bolts embedded in each ear flap near the scalp. Like someone had tried to deflect from how cute they were by making them as 'edgy' and 'hardcore' as possible, but failed. Utterly.

Because Marinette still wanted to touch them.

Her hand moved from Chat's hair to his cat ears, taking one of them gently between her fingers. It wasn't warm, like she'd half-expected, but slightly cool, like the rest of his suit. She rubbed the ear slowly, surprised at how smooth the texture was. The embossed honeycomb pattern that showed up on both their costumes wasn't there.

Marinette kept stroking Chat's ear, trying to understand why it was so smooth. Was it to help keep sound waves from distorting as they hit the ear flap? But since their transformations were because of magic, was it even necessary? It's not like Chat Noir had all the missing parts of a cat's ear hiding underneath his hair. Of course, logic never stopped Chat from displaying other animal traits, like running on all fours and sniffing her. How much of his behaviour stemmed from his transformation? How much was from him just being a goofball and playing up the role of a cat for fun—?

"Mmmm, princess?"

Chat Noir's bleary eyes peered up at her. Marinette froze, still holding one of his cat ears and hoping against hope that he wouldn't notice.

"Y-yes, Chat?" she answered, voice pitched high with embarrassed panic. Marinette flushed as he freed one clawed hand to take a hold of her wrist. He then used it to pull her towards him, rearranging their positions so he was half on top of her, hugging her and snuggling his face into the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply and Marinette could feel his smile against her quickening pulse.

"Smell good..." Chat Noir murmured before he dropped off again, awareness going out like a light. Marinette stared blankly at the ceiling, looking at her life, her choices, and how they lead her to be trapped under a clingy, oblivious, kitty-shaped friend.

She lifted one of her hands so she could rest it on Chat's hair, accepting her fate. Her only solace was that Tikki—

There was a flash and a giggle. Tikki had somehow made her way back _here_ , unlocked her phone, and taken a photo of them lying down together. Marinette tiredly wondered how things could get—

"I'm sending this to Chat Noir," Tikki stage whispered and Marinette gave up.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and also [my friend Elaienar drew the telling off scene](http://isadorator.tumblr.com/post/141171560525/elaienart-marinette-kept-finding-herself) and it's A M A Z I N G ♥♥♥


End file.
